


сαггγ ση мγ ισνε

by Ikal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, though not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Bzzt Bzzt!The alarm clock wouldnt shut up. Alexander looked at it and noticed it was 4:30 on the dot. Then his phone started ringing.---------------------Gonna say this now, implied death. I thought of this based off of another work I read a long time ago. I dont even think it was on Ao3 so deal with it.





	сαггγ ση мγ ισνε

Bzzt Bzzt!

The alarm clock wouldnt shut up. Alexander looked at it and noticed it was 4:30 on the dot. Then his phone started ringing. Picking up the small device he answered, still waking up. He didnt know who she was but her voice was calm. Way too calm. The bad news practically rolled off her lips, with clear worry but no sadness. At first Alex was at a loss for words. He lost his words. Stuck in his throat, refusing him speech.

When he found them again, he could only manage a weak, "What?"

The girl on the phone made a sound of sad agreement and she told him, "I think you should come down as soon as possible." Alex nodded to no one and whispered a small, "Thank you." as he hung up. He knew he should go down but right now, he really only wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But no matter what, he forced himself up out of bed, and got dressed quickly. He didnt bother grabbing breakfast or even coffee. He was awake enough. Grabbing his keys, he rushed out to his car and jumped in it, rushing to get there before 'he' was gone. He didnt care if he was found speeding. He couldnt care.

As soon as he got there, Alex ran up to the receptionist. She looked up at him, smiling sadly. Pointing to the stairs she said, "Floor two. Room 213." He nodded and rushed to the stairs trying not to fall or attract attention. However this was not the case. As soon as he made it up the stairs he noticed two figures walking down the hall. And he recognized them. He tried running faster to catch up with them but slipped, unaware of the 'wet floor' sign. He collided with the floor with a loud, "Oof!" and the figures ahead of him turned around and gasped. Before they could do anything, Alex stood up and ran to them, forgetting his pain. They opened their arms as tears ran down their faces and Alex ran into them, crying as well.

"He'll wish to see you mon ami..." One told him. He nodded and they all headed to whoever they were talking about's room. As soon as they got to the door, Alex stopped then slowly, very slowly, he turned the knob. He knew exactly what to expect but he was still surprised at what he saw. The brunet laying in the bed had burns and scars all over him. The freckles that dusted over his now pale face blended in with the cuts. He smiled feebly.

"Well if it isnt Alexander..." He laughed but started coughing. Before any words could come out of Alex's lips, he continued, "I see Hercules and Lafayette are with you." He attemped laughing again but, once more, it didnt work and he started coughing again.

"John Laurens! Youre hurt! Why are you laughing and playing around!?" Alex was stern, yes, but visible tears rolled down his face. John shook his head slightly.

"Because I dont want to be crying and sad when I leave. I want to be happy." Alex relaxed at his calm words and frowned.

"Leave? You are not leaving me. Not leaving us!"

Lafayette rested his hand on Alex's shoulder and tiredly muttered, "Calm down mon cher..." Alex turned to face him, trying not to cry any further.

"Laf...you cant be okay with this..."

"Je ne suis pas...but...we cant hold on forever."

"You know hes right...right?" John reached out for Alex's hand and he smiled. The other however shuttered under his cold touch. He continued, "Ive lost a lot of blood you know... Everyones surprised I lived for this long. We both know I have to go eventually."

"But that cant be now!" He battle with his tears was over, and it was clear who won.

"It has to be." His voice was fading slowly but he continued, "Alexander Hamilton. Alex. I want you to know that no matter where I end up- Heaven, Hell, Valhalla even- I love you. More than I should. And more than friend. And I will always love you. Nothing...not even death..can prevent me..from loving you Alex..." He grip on Alex's hand grew weaker with every word until he heard it.

The loud beep that indicated the death of John Laurens.

Alex froze as he noticed the smile plastered on the others pale face. His freckles were more noticeable by now, dispite the cuts and scars. Alex seemed to forget them as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. The quiet, pale, unlively, yet beautiful sight in front of him. He could hear Lafayette and Hercules crying behind him, probably hugging, but he couldnt bring himself to cry. He smiled, sadly, as he muttered to his dead friend, "I love you too. More than I should. And Im sad you moved on but, I'll see you on the other side."

The rest was a blur. Doctors and nurses ushering them all out. Hercules and Lafayette trying to comfort each other. Alex, trying not to cry. He was failing though. And when he got home, he did what we wanted to do earlier; curl up in a ball and cry. Then, an actual blur.

–––––––––––––––––––

Alex jolted up in his bed. It was either late night or early morning, he presumed as the room was almost dark and the only source of light was from the full moons light. It illuminated his face and he realized he must have been crying due to his glassy vision and the fact that he could feel warm tears. He laughed to himself. John was alive and it was all a dream. A bad dream. An extremely vivid bad dream. But a dream more or less. His alarm clock started buzzing, a noise he hated. He heard it every morning. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was 4:30 on the dot.

Then, Alex's phone started ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it seems a bit rushed, but tell me what you think! Comments (Positive and constructive criticism) are appreciated more than Kudos! Thanks!


End file.
